1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drumsticks, and pertains more particularly to a drumstick containing carbon or graphite fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even though various compositions have been resorted to in efforts to provide drumsticks having improved characteristics, wood still is the most commonly used material. In this regard, in spite of the fact that wooden drumsticks are vulnerable to warpage and splintering, drummers continue to prefer the feel of such sticks and also like the tonal qualities that they produce.
Attempts have been made to make various composite drumsticks, using metal and/or plastics. While warpage and splintering can be reduced, or even eliminated, the feel and tonal qualities are not comparable to the wooden drumsticks.
Therefore, many drummers are willing to put up with the inadequacies of wooden drumsticks because, in their opinion, the benefits outweigh the shortcomings, and this accounts, at least in our opinion, for the continued use of wooden drumsticks in spite of the foregoing inadequacies.